Enforcer
The Enforcers are vampires who ruthlessly enforce the code that all humans who discover the truth about the existence of vampires must be eliminated, one way or another, along with the evidence. To this end, the Enforcers are prepared to use any means necessary, whether subtle or extremely violent. The gentlest method they employ is hypnotizing the human to forget. However, Enforcers are prepared to kill other vampires who break the code of silence, and hence are greatly feared throughout the community. The Enforcers only appeared on screen in the episode "Unreality TV". In the flashback, a photographer named Sullivan takes a picture of LaCroix feeding after a battle during the American Civil War. He shows the prints to Nick Knight, who is appalled, the more so when he tries and fails to hypnotize him into forgetting what he has discovered. The Enforcers not only kill Sullivan and destroy his photographic plates, but also threaten Nick for trying to interfere. When LaCroix intervenes to protect him, he is clearly frightened. Even a vampire as old and powerful as LaCroix approaches Enforcers with deference. In the present, the same Enforcers come to Toronto when an informer tells them that Tawny Teller, a television reporter, has filmed Nick flying. However, just before they capture her, Nick is able to persuade her to let him destroy her film and hypnotize her to forget the incident. In comparison with other vampires, those Enforcers who have acted overtly in Forever Knight have noticeably brutal and ugly faces even when they do not seem to be in vampire mode; and their fangs seem to be unusually long. At no point in "Unreality TV" do they speak: they simply snarl, and act with brutal violence. Enforcers only appear in the episode "Unreality TV"; but they are also mentioned in "Black Buddha, Part Two" when Nick is taken for an Enforcer by Screed. Fan Interpretations Forever Knight fans were immediately taken with the notion that the vampire community has means of enforcing a code of silence to protect its existence. Of course, the actual depiction of the Enforcers was unpromising. However, fans quickly decided that the Enforcers seen in "Unreality TV" could well only be field workers; and there might also be spies, saboteurs, and information gatherers among the Enforcers. In this they could cite the fact that there are certainly there are those in the community who pass on information (such as the vampire Danny in "Unreality TV", who tells the Enforcers that Tawny Teller has evidence that Nick can fly). This indicates that at least some vampires who are not themselves Enforcers nevertheless know how to contact them. The evidence of "Unreality TV" did not explicate whether the Enforcers object to occasional individual humans knowing about the existence of vampires. Certainly, they have not taken any overt action against Natalie Lambert or Katherine Barrington, although both of them know about Nick, nor against Tracy Vetter, who knows about Vachon. Some fans interpret this to mean that these relationships have simply not become known to them. On the other hand, it is at least equally likely that the Enforcers are only seriously concerned about the possibility of exposure on a large scale. Given the speed of the Enforcers' response in Unreality TV, it may be that the media are seen as a particular danger, since they can broadly disseminate information about the existence of vampires. This is the more true since it impossible for vampires to hypnotize mortals into forgetting what they know if there is substantial proof (such as photographs, video, and print) to contradict the hypnotic suggestion. Factions The Enforcements are the faction of Forever Knight fans who are affiliated with the Enforcers. Fan Fiction The following are works of fan fiction in which the activities of the Enforcers play a prominent role in the plot. * The fiction of the Enforcements faction, archived on their website, the Forever Knight's Enforcements, elaborates the mythology of the Enforcers to include a world-wide organization, dubbed the "Enforcer Guild". Their stories include a number of Enforcer characters from various cities, who are described on the Other Characters page of the faction site. For details, see Enforcers in Enforcements Fan Fiction. * "Consequences"http://archiveofourown.org/works/712897 by Kadira * "In the Name of the Code"http://www.lacountess.com/FKnight/FicFiles/Chapter_1.htm by Sunny LaCountess Category:Terms Category:Vampires